When using a camper shell, the center high mount stop lamp (also called the “third brake light”) of a truck may be blocked and not visible. In order to comply with motor vehicle laws, an additional third brake light may be installed on the rear of the camper shell and electrically connected to the vehicle's existing lighting system. However, problems arise when doing so.